One Thought
by accentcore8
Summary: This is a rewrite of Chances and Hope. It's pretty much the same summary, but here it is: A Kisaragi student's younger sister is in Heavenly Host. Based off of Book of Shadows chapter 2. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is! **Chances and Hope** rewritten. It won't be too different, but certain chracters will have different personalities. Of course they weren't really shown in the previous version, except Maki. She'll be changing a bit. Anyways, for anyone who actually is following, I'm sorry for not updating, and then rewriting. But it'll be better now, so...yeah. Anyways, please enjoy, and I would love for any spelling errors to be pointed out, and other little mistakes. Pointers are welcome as well. Here we go!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I promise you, it's just a charm. Nothing more, nothing less. Please?"

I looked at the girl on my right and sighed. "What's so important about this charm anyways? Why do you want me to do it so badly?" Her eyes lit up at the question. "Because it's a friendship charm, and we're friends, right? Why else?" The enthusiasm was catchy, and it was pulling me in. "Alright fine."

"Hey, are you going to tell us what that paper doll is for or not?" I turned around and saw the head of the volleyball club. "Irame-senpai, calm down just a little bit okay?" Maki seemed nervous that Irame would explode just like last time. "I'm calm, just impatient."

"Okay, well, the name of the doll is Sachiko. The charm's purpose is pretty much to ensure that we'll be friends forever. I found it online on a famous paranormal specialists' blog. Her name is Naho Saenoki. And since a few of our members are graduating this year, and some next year, I thought that we could find a way to stay connected." Her eyes seemed to well up with tears.

I reached over and grabbed her hand. " Kyou, it's okay. Trust me, we'll end up seeing each other still. The members who're graduating aren't going away to any school, they're staying local. They can't afford to go anywhere else because they're not all that bright." She began to smile. _Mission complete._

"Very funny Kishinuma. I'll get you." One of the seniors, Ogawa, pushed my head playfully. I nodded in response. The door swung open, and Karin and Kairi came in. Keiichi pushed the door close, and we all gathered in a circle. "Hey Kyou, how do we perform this charm?" Karin was biting her lip out of nervousness. Her naturally high voice squeaked just an octave higher than usual.

Kyou noticed, but continued. "Simple. We gather around in a circle and grab a piece of the paper doll. Hold on as tight as you can. Then we we each grab hold of the doll and say 'Sachiko, we beg of you.' You say it once for each person in the group. Then we pull the doll apart. Be careful not to lose your piece."

Irame nodded. "And if we mess up?" All heads turned to Keiichi, who hadn't said a word before now. "Well, let's not worry about that. Just try not to, okay? Before we start, how many are there?" Counting everyone I got a total of 10 people. "Let's see...Irame, Keiichi, Kyou, Kairi, Karin, Maki, Aki, Ogawa, Hayase, and me. So we have 10 people."

"Just the right amount. It was the limit for the suggested amount people who perform the charm." So we just made it.

We gathered in a cirlce and grabbed the doll. I got the head. Holding on tightly, I chanted a total of 10 times, 1 for each person just like Kyou said. On Irame's count, we pulled the doll apart. I looked at everyone's pieces. The one's that stood out were Keiichi's arm, Karin's top piece of the heart, and Kairi's bottom piece of the heart. Maki got around the foot area. That's all I was able to see because everyone elses' were put away. I tucked mine into my student ID.

"Okay. That's it. Time to go home everyone. I'll see you-"

A large thunder interrupted Irame. I thought it was thunder at first, but I felt the building begin to shake. "Thunder? No, is that...no way! It's...an earthquake!" The shaking became more violent, and the next thing I knew there was a giant hole in the floor by the classroom door. "Hey! The door! Somebody, quick! Maybe we can-" Maki's scream cut him off. "Maki!" Ogawa tried to reach out for her, but missed.

There was a gaping hole in the floor, an Maki fell through. The hole began to grow until half the room was missing. I felt my foot start to slip, but Keiichi grabbed me before I could fall. Unfortunately, it didn't matter what he did because we both ended up falling anyway. It was pitch black, and it only got darker as we fell. I held on to Keiichi as tight as I could, and kept on until I felt a huge force hit my body.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up on a dirty floor next to Keiichi. I sat up and rubbed my head and observed my surroundings. An old looking classroom with broken floorboards and ceiling lights. I felt something rub my back and jumped up. It was Kairi's hand. "Kairi?! Kairi, wake up!" I shook her, but my efforts were wasted. She stirred slightly, but otherwise stayed unconcious. Keiichi sat up an rubbed his eyes. "Miki? Thank god you're okay." He began rolling his right shoulder, as if in pain. "Is your shoulder okay?" He looked at me and then shook his head. "It hurts alot. I think I landed on it. And this is my bad shoulder, too."

"Oh, that's right! I'm sorry, I forgot!" That was really inconsiderate of me. "It's okay, Miki. You forgot. I don't expect you to remember everything." A shadow rose behind me and I turned around to see what it was, but Keiichi put his hand on my shoulder, as if to tell me 'It's okay.'

"Senpai, what happened?" Kairi's sleepy filled the room. "Nothing that you wouldn't know. I just woke up myself, as did Miki." The three of us stood up, and looked around the room once more. "There's a paper on that wall over there." I walked over and read to myself first._ Murders, scissors, missing children...what in the world is this, and where are we? _ I got to the part about the ways the murderer went about killing the children and almost threw up. "Miki, what's wrong?" Keiichi began rubbing my back, but it didn't help.

I pointed at the poster, and he leaned forward to read it. Kairi took over his job and rubbed my back in soothing circles. I watched Keiichi's face as he read the paper and wanted to cry at the expression that took over his features. Absolute horror was the only expression visible on his face. Kairi went forward to read, but Keiichi grabbed her arm. "No. Don't you dare read it."

"But I want to know what it says. You read it." Keiichi looked angry that she was actually protesting. I wanted tell Kairi not to, as well, but my throat was so dry I couldn't speak. "Kairi, I don't care if you want to read it, you're not. Yes, I read it, but do you see my face. I'm telling you not to read it for a reason. Look at Miki. She's about to vomit because of what she read. No more protesting, understand? I'm your upperclassmen, so you have to listen to what I say."

Kairi looked like she might still argue, but I grabbed her arm and shook my head. She got the message. "W-Why don't we go...look around? See if there is a way out." They nodded, and we walked out of the classroom. We tried the windows, but it seemed like they were glued shut. The school looked like a really old elementary school. "Heavenly Host Elementary School..." A low voice from my side whispered these words. I turned and it was just Kairi. She keeps scaring me!

"What did you say, Kairi?" Kairi faced Keiichi and repeated the 4 words she said earlier. "Heavenly Host Elementary School." That name was familiar...

"Wait a minute. That school closed down years ago. Where did you see that name?"

Kairi pointed to a sign by a large set of doors. We were by the main entrance, I assumed. The sign read: Welcome to Heavenly Host Elementary School...The rest of the sign was missing. Keiichi let out a strained breath. I looked at him and asked the question on my mind. "Doesn't that mean we're in...Heavenly Host Elementary School?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

A/N: That ends the chapter. I hope it was okay, I didn't rush it, but I wrote it all tonight. So forgive if it's not as good as it could be. And for errors. Please point them out. I'll fix them, and also leave any suggestions and constructive critiscm, which is always welcome. Of course to do that, you have to review, so please do so! Hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2. This chapter will be switching point of views as well, and persons(like first person, and third person.) I don't have much to say...except enjoy! Also, not everything will be geographically correct, according to Heavenly Hosts' actually lay out. Sorry. I tried, but it's kind of hard to remember everything and looking it up is too difficult.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's impossible for us to be in Heavenly Host. That school closed down a long time ago. Your brother's school was built over it." Kairi looked at Keiichi in disbelief. "Really? I had no idea. Why would they build a school over another one?" Keiichi only nodded his head, signaling that he'd tell her later.

"I know that the school was closed down, but take a look at the sign. It says 'Welcome to Heavenly Host Elementary School.' What do you want me to believe? And don't you dare say that someone's playing a sick joke on us, because that's stupid to say, and you're not stupid. You saw the floor open up beneath us, and you felt the pain when we hit the floor of this place. This is real, Keiichi."

I brought my hand to my head and rubbed it. I had a slight headache just from speaking. Odd... "Miki, can we keep walking? I don't like this area." Kairi was poking her two fingers together nervously. She was shivering as well. "Of course we can. I don't like it here either. Maybe if we keep searching, we'll get some clue as to what's going on." The three of us began walking to the north and turned a corner. An odd stench filled my nostrils. "What is that?" I saw Kairi holidng her nose as well.

I looked at Keiichi to see if he smelled it as well, but his face was indifferent. He simply stared straight ahead as if nothing was wrong. "Keiichi, do you smell anything weird?" He shook his head. Then, "Why? Is there something bothering you?" I shook my head. "No. Let's just keep walking."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"W-where am I?" Karin rubbed her head and tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear. "Is anyone there? Miki?!" She waiteed for a few muntes, but got no reponse. She then began to walk. It was dark, and she had no idea where she was going. "Maybe...yeah, that'll work!" Karin began to dig around in her pocket to see if the object she was looking for was in there. "No...that's not it...ah! Found it!" She took out a tiny flashlight on a key chain. "The keys might get in the way so I'll just take them off." She stashed the keys in her pocket and turned the mini-flashlight on.

The hallway was much brighter with the flashlight, and she was able to see much better. SHe continued to walk down the bare hallway. "No doors, no cabinets...not even a fountain? Where am I, really? This obviously isn't the school. More importantly, how did I get here?" Questions ran through her mind, but she didn't voice all of them out loud. "Finally! Something." She turned the corner, and was horrified at what she saw.

"Are those...no. Impossible. There's no way that those are-" Karin cut herself off after a strong scent struck her nortrils. "Ugh! What is that?" She pinched her nose with one hand, holding the flashlight in the other. She moved slighlty closer to the bodies in order to see if they were real. "The bones...look real enough. Oh, god! And that scent...is what it smells like after you kill a living thing! Oh, eww!" Her eyes widened in horror, and she bent over, about to throw up. All she did was spit up. But for her, it was close enough.

"I...I have to get away from here. That can't..." Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she wiped her nose with a tissue from her sweater. She inched her way pass the bodies, and then ran for a goood few minutes. Then, Karin slid down the wall and sat down in a ball, sobbing. "This place...is it a slaughter house or something?" She sat there for what seemed like forever. "How long have I been sitting here?"

She stood up and brushed her skirt. Karin began to walk again, but slowly, as if she were drained of energy. The floor began to vibrate a little but then stopped."That felt like an eartquake was about to start. There is no way that it would just end." She shrugged it off like it was nothing and continued to explore.

She reached another hallway and noticed that it was much shorter than the other one. "There's a door down there! Hopefully it's open." WIth a slighlty renewed vigor, she made her way down the hallway. Halfway down, the building began to shake violently. "Are you kidding me?!"

It continued to violently shake, and it only got worse. A cabinet fell in front of her, and she screamed. There was no where else for her to go, so she tried to hold on to the wall. Karin successfully made it to the wall and held on tightly. Finally, the earthquake ended. "Thank god it's-" A final tremor made the building shake one last time, and Karin lost her balance. She was tossed into the opposing wall.

"Ah...AHHHHH!" A large stick of wood was sticking out of the wall, and it made a home inside of Karin's leg. "G-Get it out! Somebody, ANYBODY!" Blood poured out of her leg, and trickled onto the floor. _This pain...is killing me! It's stuck all the way in my leg! How do I get it out? _She tried pulling it out, but that only aggrevated it more. "Oww!"

_There is no way for me to get this thing out. But I'm not dying...especially if I'm stuck to a wall. I'll jiust have to suck it up and..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGHHHHH!"

Her leg was finally free, but she was in a lot of pain. She rested against the wall and held her bleeding leg. "I have to stop the bleeding...somehow. But...hah...how?" Her breathing was shallow, and there was sweat all over her face. _If only Daisuke were here. I'd feel much better...No. How could I say that? I'm glad he's not. He doesn't have to experience any of this._

"This...hurts. I don't know what to do...I need help! If anyone's there, please..." Her voice trailed off and her breathing became slower. "I just need to rest. Then I won't have to feel this pain anymore." Slowly, Karin closed her eyes and fell asleep.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

"Did you two feel that? It was a slight vibration." Kairi turned her head around to look back at me and Keiichi. "Yeah, I did. It was probably nothing." I nodded my head in agreement. But even still...I couldn't help but worry.

_I hope everyone's okay._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

A/N: Okay! Chapter 2 is done! I'm not begging for reviews, but it'd be nice to have at least 3. Just so I can know if this is better than the first version. I really like to hear people's opinion on what I write sometimes, and now is one of them. But I'll keep posting even if I don't get any. Anyways, chapter 3 should come soon. Bye! Oh, Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
